Snowed In
by Bikutoria1313
Summary: What would happen if Yuki and Kyo were stuck in the house, alone, during a snow storm. would they kill eachother? would they fall in love? would they cuddle for warmth? to find out read this story. yaoi, YxK
1. Chapter 1

**SNOWED IN\**

A/N: Hello people. My name is Biku and this is my first Fruits Basket story. I hope that you all enjoy it. This story is a yaoi (male/male) so please if you don't like it don't read it. This story is also rated M for future chapters that will get quite explicit.

Well on with the fic….

**Chapter 1 **

Snow was falling outside as pale violet eyes stared out the window, into the moonless night. Snow! Yuki! (the Japanese word for snow). Maybe that was why the snow intrigued Yuki Sohma so much. The name.

He continued to stare out the window, not paying attention to the time or to his surroundings. The snow had captivated the whole of his attention.

"Yuki," a voice called. Yuki tried to register the voice, but the snow still held his attention. "Yuki!" This time the voice was a bit more forceful, but it still couldn't release the hold that the snow had over him.

"YUKI!" the voice cried a third time, placing both hands on his shoulders and spinning the silver haired teen around.

"Kyo? What the hell?" Yuki asked, snapping into the realm of reality.

"I called you three times, you damn rat," Kyo snapped back irritated that he was getting told off like he was the one in the wrong.

"Well, that gives you no right to touch me. Stupid cat. Next time find a better way to gain my attention, without resorting to actual contact," Yuki growled. "So what was it that you wanted?"

Kyo shuffled his feet and ran a hand trough his unruly orange hair. A grin made its self known over his features. "You were so nasty to me that I don't think you deserve know what's up."

The rat glared at the cat, and wished yet again for a meteor to strike the feline down. But no such thing happened, much to Yuki's dismay. So he had to be content to with trying to get the other to spontaneously combust in a glory of falmes.

Kyo fidgeted under the intense gaze given by the violet eyes. "Shigure and Tohru are snowed in at Hatori's. They won't be able to get back till at least the morning or maybe even later," he relayed the message he was suppose to. He hoped that they would be able to survive until the other two returned.

Yuki was about to tell the cat off (he couldn't help but wanting to kill this particular messenger) when the lights suddenly flickered and went out, shrouding the two teens in darkness. Whatever Yuki was about to say was ripped from his throat as he shrieked inaudibly as the darkness enveloped him.

Kyo, whose cat-like eyes had adjusted to the darkness quickly, left the room and came back a moment later with a lit candle. "Here," he grunted thrusting the candle into Yuki's limp hands. "Stay here, I'm off to find us some more candles." Kyo turned to leave when a soft whimper hit his sensitive ears and stopped him in his tracks.

"Do-don't go, Kyo," a whimpering voice commanded.

Kyo looked to the side and was stunned to see Yuki huddled on the windowsill with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth. "What's wrong rat?" he asked, when an idea struck him and he couldn't help but taunt the other. "Scared of the dark?"

Yuki tried to glare at Kyo and his accusation, but it came across as a scared glance. Reluctantly he spoke. "Please… please do-don't go K-kyo. I'm… I'm scared," he admitted.

Kyo almost fell over from shock, but his cat-like reflexes kept him upright. 'Did the rat just admit that he has a weakness? That is surprising. Maybe he is more human and like me then I thought.' "Follow me. We need more candles so we are going to have to leave this room. If the lights are going to be out all night we have to be able to see."

Yuki stood up shaking so hard that he fell over. His head was heading towards the floor when a pair of strong arms surrounded him and stopped him from hitting his head. Violet eyes glanced up in surprise. "Kyo?" He couldn't believe that Kyo was holding him. His face flushed and for once he was glad for the darkness.

"Can't you even stand on your own?" Kyo asked, pushing Yuki back to his feet. "Are you going to need me to hold your hand as we walk through the house?"

Yuki pulled away from Kyo's warm embrace, reluctantly. "Don't patronize me, cat. I can manage on my own, thank you very much."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Stay close." Kyo wondered as he led Yuki around the house, why he suddenly felt empty without the rat in his arms. He shook his head violently trying to dislodge the thoughts, but he couldn't shake the fact that he wanted to hold the other teen again.

Yuki did as Kyo had told him, and stayed close. So when Kyo stopped abruptly, he ran into the orange-haired boy's broad back. "S-sorry," he muttered his apology, never looking up at the other.

"'S all right… lets just get the candles set up," Kyo moved and handed Yuki a set of matches. "You start at one end, and I'll start at the other end," he pointed to the row of candles he had set up. "I'll start at this end. We'll meet up at the middle."

Yuki nodded his understanding and set to work on the task at hand. The silver haired male found himself wondering who would get to light the middle candle, or if it was going to be a fight for that chore.

Kyo watched closely as Yuki lit his candles. He had arranged the candles so that there were two in the middle. One for each of them.

As they both approached the middle of the table, Kyo noticed that he had miscalculated the number of candles. Now there was only one in the center of the table. Kyo fumbled with a match and spent enough time doing that to allow Yuki to lit the last candle. 'Why did I do that?' he asked himself. 'Why is it that I didn't want to fight with him?'

Yuki lit the final candle and glanced quickly at Kyo who had finally lit his candle. "All done," he chimed, happy now that they had light to chase away the darkness, but in his head though he was wondering something completely different. He was wondering why he would give up the last candle with such ease. 'Usually the cat would never give up the opportunity to gloat over the smallest thing. So why did he give this one up?'

Suddenly a chill ran through the room, making the lit candles flicker. Both boys turned and noticed the paper door at the same time.

**The past day **

"This is it! Today is the day that I am finally going to beat you, you damn rat," Kyo spat, taking a fighting stance. He stood in the family room ready for the fight.

"You're on cat. But don't come crying to me when your ass is severely beat, yet again. And please don't pester poor Miss. Honda with your lame excuses of why you are beat," Yuki replied calmly, yawning and waiting for Kyo to charge at him.

Kyo did as was expected, and charged at Yuki with anger and rage.

Yuki side stepped the head on attack and felt a rush of air pass as Kyo passed. He reached out and grabbed Kyo's arm, flipping him through the paper doors that lead to the backyard.

"Yuki! Kyo! You didn't break the door yet again, did you?" Shigure's voice floated from his office (like he was actually working). "'Cause you know that we are out of the door paper, and with the long weekend I am not going to be able to get some more till Tuesday."

**Back to the present**

"Damn I forget about the door," cursed Kyo, gathering a blanket and placing it over the broken door. He glanced at Yuki from over his shoulder. "Take a candle and get me some duct tape. I don't want to stay here all night, holding this damn blanket over the door."

Yuki looked up and couldn't help but smile. Kyo looked so funny, standing in the doorway, holding up the green blanket, blocking both the wind and the snow. But that moment of happiness was soon over as realization hit him that he would have to go and find the tape, alone in the dark. Yuki whimpered slightly. "But Kyo, the… the darkness?" he whispered staring straight at the other teen.

Kyo looked over his shoulder, and rather then glare at Yuki, his face and voice softened. "Yuki," he called softly, "Yuki, it's okay. Don't be scared. Take a couple of candles and light your way to the kitchen, it's just the next room over. The tape is in the drawer, there is no need to be scared."

Yuki looked up at Kyo, surprised. 'Was he just… no he couldn't have just been nice to me?' "Ky-kyo… could you come… come with me?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

Kyo sighed and let the blanket fall to the ground. He walked over to the table and grabbed three candles (two to hold and one to leave in the kitchen). "Come on, we have to finish this quickly, so that no more snow enters the house." He began to walk towards the kitchen and waited for Yuki to catch up to him.

Yuki ran (with his own candles in hand) to Kyo's side. "Thank you," he whispered as they stalked into the dark kitchen.

Kyo placed a candle on the table and waited impatiently for Yuki to find the tape. It was his job after all.

Yuki hurriedly searched through the drawer. Finally a circular object caught his eye. A slender hand reached down and grabbed it. "Found it!" he cheerfully told Kyo, turning around to view the other.

"Well let's go then."

A/N: Well that is my first chapter of Snowed In. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think of it. In case you can't tell that means to review. PLEASE. (pleading grin). Well thank you for reading.

This is Biku-san signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Hey it is me again. How are you all doing? Seeing as you are now reading this I can assume that you already know that the next chapter of our story. Applause in the background I know, I know. Thank you. Thank you. So yeah I do not own Fruits basket, no matter how sad it is to admit that little fact. So enough of my pointless babble.

On with the fic….

The two somehow, without fighting, managed to get the blanket taped over the broken door. They stood back and admired their work.

Yuki looked over at Kyo to mention that his side wasn't straight, but instead of the words leaving his mouth, laughter burst forth from his mouth, surprising both of them.

"What's so funny, you damn rat?" Kyo asked glaring. His anger started to rise as Yuki continued to laugh at him, harder now.

"Yo-you… have… snow… in your hair," Yuki let out a howl of laughter. "You… look so… old with… white hair."

Kyo was stunned. He shook his head to rid himself of the offending snow. "Well, that is nothing to laugh at. You look old everyday," he retorted. "With that silver/grey mope of hair you call hair."

The violet eyed teen looked to the ground, rejected. "Yo-you think that I look old?" he sniffed, his arms snaking around his legs, trying to keep himself warm and hide the hurt.

Kyo sighed and sat down beside Yuki. 'Damn that was stupid,' he scolded himself. 'You know how touchy he is about his stupid hair.' "No, you don't look old. I was lying because I was upset that you were making fun of me."

Yuki glanced up and violet met red. "I'm sorry. Sorry for making fun of you," Yuki shivered because of the cold. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Kyo stood up forcefully. "You're cold!" he stated rather then asked, walking over to the couch and got the only other blanket that was clean in the house. He walked back and wrapped it around Yuki's lithe form. "You're going to get your bronchial tubes all out of wack again."

"Why do you care?" Yuki asked, pulling the blanket tightly around him.

Shrugging Kyo responded with "I don't know. It's just that Tohru would be upset if you got sick," Deep down though Kyo was asking himself the same question. 'What's up with me caring about him? Even I wouldn't have accepted that bull shit answer that I just gave him.'

Trying to hide his hurt at Kyo's words, Yuki looked away. 'Why am I so hurt that he only cares for Tohru?' he asked himself, then anger took hold and he angrily asked himself. 'Why do I even care?'

Both were lost in their own thoughts and a comfortable silence fell over them both.

Yuki snapped back to reality only when he noticed that Kyo was sitting much closer then necessary to him. He was about to call him on this when an obvious shiver ran through the other teen. "Kyo?" he asked.

Kyo looked over at Yuki. "What?" he hissed, the cold weather turning his attitude stormy, like the weather.

"Come share the blanket with me," he told him holding the blanket open and waiting for Kyo to climb in to it.

Kyo backed away, stunned. "You… you want me to SHARE the blanket with you?" he asked with a mixture of surprise, horror… and was that excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I am," he stated with a forceful look. "Now come here. You are freezing and I won't stand by as you get hypothermia, while I'm staying warm."

Kyo, still not believing what was happening, climbed into the blanket beside Yuki. He was covered and helped Yuki hold it together in the front.

"Are you warm enough?" Yuki asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Kyo's teeth clattered together. "I'm getting there," he responded, after a few more seconds he whispered a breathless "Thank you, Yuki."

"You're welcome," he whispered back. He noticed that Kyo was still shivering and that his teeth were doing an impression of a percussion band. "Kyo!" he exclaimed worriedly. "You're not getting any warmer at all." He thought for a minute on what to do. Reaching a decision quickly, he grabbed Kyo and pulled the orange haired teen into his lap.

"What?" You DAMN rat! What the hell are you doing?" Kyo demanded, pushing against Yuki's chest, trying desperately to get away. But Yuki only tightened his grip against the squirming figure.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm by sharing my body heat," he stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want to see you die, and this is the only way to keep you warm…" he added mentally. 'At least the only way that doesn't involve… no can't think about those sort of things. No Yuki. Bad Yuki,' he scolded himself, shaking his head trying to dislodge the offending thoughts.

Kyo was silent; he didn't know what to say or how to react. He sighed and decided to rest his head on Yuki's slight shoulder. "Thank you. This is a lot warmer."

Yuki didn't dare move. This was just too comfortable holding Kyo close to him. Kyo just seemed to fit perfectly into his embrace. Slowly a slender hand rose out of the blanket and tangled itself in Kyo's silky orange locks.

Kyo, whose eyes were shut in content, involuntarily leaned into the comforting hand. He was beginning to feel warm all over and he let out a sigh of content; it sounded almost like a purr. He snuggled closer and deeper into his temporary 'pillow', that smelt like lavender. He really enjoyed that smell; it reminded him of a fresh spring garden.

Looking down, Yuki could see that Kyo was starting to fall asleep against him. Yuki carefully moved his hand form the orange hair to Kyo's forehead. He was still cold and Yuki thought that falling asleep was not such a good idea. "Kyo," he whispered, shaking him slightly. "Kyo, come on wake up."

"Don't want to," he muttered sleepily, burying his head once again into Yuki's chest. "Am comfy here."

Yuki chuckled. He took a deep breath and leaned down, so his nose was almost touching Kyo's. "Wake up CAT!" he yelled loudly in his face.

Kyo jumped straight up in the air, startled. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at Yuki. Fury rising in his face, turning a shade of red.

"Calm down, Kyo," Yuki told him heatedly. "You were starting to fall asleep."

"Yeah! So? Sleep is good for you," Kyo snapped irritable.

"You're still much too cold. If you fall asleep now, you could slip into unconsciousness," he worriedly told the other teen.

"Yo-you were… concerned… for my well being? Why?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Yuki looked away, flushed. He didn't respond and Kyo pressed him yet again. Once more silence followed the question.

Kyo exploded. "Dammit, you pathetic rat. Why can't you just answer my question? Is it really that hard to answer why you were concerned for me…"

Kyo would have continued his rant if Yuki had not stopped him… by pressing his lips to Kyo's. Yuki pulled back with a slight blush. He saw Kyo's shocked expression and almost burst out laughing, instead he simply stated. "Just shut up already! I'm worried about your wellbeing because you you're important to me. Stupid cat."

Kyo blinked, trying to digest what had just happened. He blinked again, his red eyes locking with Yuki's violets. "Why?" he asked. "Why am I important to you?" he looked away. "I'm just an evil spirit."

Yuki's hand reached under Kyo's chin and lifted his gaze to him. "You are much more then just an evil spirit. You are… you are absolutely beautiful. You have a wonderful personality, though it does piss me off at times. You… you make me feel complete," A blush spread up his face and down his neck.

Kyo also blushed, his eyes and face becoming the same colour. He stuttered out his next sentence. "Yo-you make me feel complete too, Yuki. I… like you… a lot." He leaned in and gently kissed Yuki's lips. "Are you going to stop worrying about me, now?"

A feral grin spread over Yuki's features. "Not until I've heated you up. You are still far too cold, for my liking." His lips once again captured his lips, but instead of a sweet, chaste kiss, this one was forceful and domineering. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue through Kyo's soft lips. A moan echoed in the back of his throat as his tongue made contact with the other appendage.

Kyo bit back his own moan. He fought with Yuki's tongue for dominance. Much to Kyo's surprise, Yuki backed down and allowed him to take control of the kiss and he eased his tongue in and explored every corner and crevasse. Eventually, it was with regret that Kyo moved back, gasping for air.

Yuki gulped the air with a smile plastered on his face. "Kyo, you look like you are getting a little warmer now. But should I get you hot, so that you don't fall victim to hypothermia?" he asked with an innocent grin.

Kyo giggled (yes he actually giggled) and pulled Yuki towards him again. "Being hot sure is better then being dead," he stated before kissing Yuki again. This time not only his lips but his hands also got in on the game. They ran themselves through Yuki's silver hair and down his back and came to a stop at his hips, not sure if they were allowed to touch the lopes just below.

A/N: Well that is the chapter for know. I hope that you guys like it. And yes just so you know there is going to be a lemon in the next chapter. So hold on to your knickers people cause once I start those I just can't stop. So drop me a review cause they always make me feel wonderful.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers Shadow Cat17; KitsuneTales; AzureLuna; Enigmus; half-demon628; Mooniewitch; Larme Delamor; Sonic16; Jin's love; dimonyo-anghel; Calyco; ichie-chan; XwildfiregirlX; Ryu Meijin; Ashcat; CharyBarry; and Gioseppi

Peace Out

Biku-san


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the next chapter in our story that is called snowed in. i hope that you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

Kyo giggled and pulled Yuki towards him again. "Being hot sure is better then being dead," he stated before kissing Yuki again. This time not only his lips but his hands also got in on the game. They ran themselves through Yuki's silver hair and down his back and came to a stop at his hips, not sure if they were allowed to touch the lopes just below.

Yuki felt Kyo's hands stop their roaming and he pulled his lips from Kyo's and started to kiss his neck. He sucked at the pulse point and ran his fingers over Kyo's well developed chest. He nipped at the place where he had been sucking and licked at the tiny wound he had created.

Feeling Yuki suck, kiss and bite his neck, Kyo knew that grabbing that oh so fine ass was more then an okay action. It was an expected action. Being one who didn't like to disappoint, Kyo reached down. He heard Yuki groan as he squeezed the perfectly formed orbs. He loved the feel of Yuki's body shuttering in pleasure under his body.

Yuki managed to work Kyo's shirt off and had started to attack the wonderfully naked chest. He raked his nails from Kyo's shoulders over his flat, muscular stomach. He heard a gasp escape from the red lips as his nails ran over his erect nipples.

Kyo worked his hands up Yuki's back, under his shirt. He ran his fingers over the flesh, Goosebumps forming wherever his hands had been. He grabbed the nape of Yuki's neck and pulled his head up to his. He kissed Yuki with a passion and fury neither knew was there.

Yuki pulled back from the mind blowing kiss and stared deep into Kyo's eyes. The red eyes were full of passion and lust and Yuki shivered under the intensity of his gaze. He blinked and a question appeared on his own violet eyes. They were asking Kyo 'How far are we going to take this?'

In answer to Yuki's questioning eyes, Kyo pulled Yuki again to him and placed kisses all over his face. Eyes, nose, mouth, cheek, wherever he could reach Kyo kissed. He eased Yuki onto his back and lay on top of him.

Yuki stared up at Kyo who was now on top of him. 'When did he become so beautiful? When did I… I fall in love with Kyo?' That's when it hit him. He was in love with Kyo. He reached up and pulled the orange-haired teen down for a kiss. He kissed Kyo with all the love that he had just realized he had.

Kyo kissed back and felt a change in the kiss, but he didn't really think about it because his mind was turning to Jell-O as they continued. He pulled Yuki's shirt off and started to kiss down his neck and onto the violet eyed boy's chest. He took a taut nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, turning the pebble into a rock hard nub.

Yuki cried out. The mixture of pleasure and pain running through his body making him moan. He arched his back to allow Kyo more access to his already heated skin.

Kyo switched nipples and ran his hands lightly up and down Yuki's leg. They stopped at the top of his pants. He looked up to see Yuki nodding his head, telling him it was okay to proceed. So he started to undo the offending pants.

Yuki ran his fingers over Kyo's body, tracing little circles all over his body. His hand came to rest on Kyo's ass and he smacked it, chuckling at his shocked expression. He lifted his hips off the ground to allow Kyo easier access as the other removed his pants.

Kyo stared down at Yuki in wonder. His body was breath taking. Lean and muscular, with limbs of perfect proportion, for his lithe frame. Kyo's eyes wandered, taking in every inch, until they fell on the bulge in Yuki's boxers.

Yuki blushed as Kyo ravished his body with those mesmerizing red eyes. He reached up and brushed a loose stand of orange hair out of Kyo's face. He continued down and undid Kyo's own pants and pushed them to his ankles, his hand accidentally brushing against a large bulge.

Kyo gasped and withered. His cock jumped with anticipation. He leaned down, his body lying full against Yuki's, and licked the curves of the silver haired teen's ear. "You sure this is going to be okay? I don't want to hurt you… even though it will hurt at first."

Yuki grinned and lifted his hips upwards, grinding their erection together. "I… want… this…" he gasped out, digging his nails into Kyo's back.

Kyo grinned, nipping at Yuki's neck. He reached between them and somehow managed to get both of their boxers off with little trouble. He looked down with great fascination as mini-Yuki sprung free. The head was already covered in pre-cum showing how much he wanted this.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sight of Kyo's shlong. He was HUGE. Yuki was beginning to become scared.

Kyo noticed the fear in his eyes and leaned down, gently caressing Yuki's neck and shoulders. "Shh… Yuki, don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you, anymore then is necessary," he cooed, kissing all over the others face.

Yuki relaxed under Kyo's ministrations.

(**A/N:** I am so sorry people but I got told off recently about my stories getting too graphic for fanfiction so if you would like to read the descriptive parts they can be found at adultfanfiction. I am sorry for any in convince, but I do not want to have my stories deleted from the site (it has happened to some of my friends). So the story is under the same name and is under author Biku-san. Sorry again. )

"Yuki… I…" he couldn't finish what he was saying as white swam in his vision. He collapsed on top of Yuki.

**A/N:**thanks to all the people who have reviewed and there is only one more chapter left in this story.

thanks to The New Shinigami Hikari; XwildfiregirlX; KawaiiMegami86; Enigmus;foxy-comic-death; Sonic16; CharyBarry; yamisetogirl;sunnirara; Shadow Cat17; half-demon628; RedEyedRavenWolf; Laurena; Miko-Catlover; Chibi Sakura-san. and to Calyco there is only two blankets becauseTohruis so effient with the laundry and she did a load before she left and they didn't think to look there. and they don't go to there rooms because it is too dark to get up the stairs. to ichie-chan go ahead and try teh stories you want it is great to get them out, and the reviews feel great to recieve.

everyone have a great time

Biku-san over and out


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so this is the last chapter of my story that I call snowed in. hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 4**

"Yuki… I…" he couldn't finish what he was saying as white swam in his vision. He collapsed on top of Yuki.

Yuki was the first to regain the power of speech, even if his breath was still ragged. "Kyo? Kyo?" he called, shaking the other lightly. "Come on Kyo, get off me. You're heavy.

Kyo grunted and rolled off him. "I'm not heavy," he half complained and half laughed.

The two stared at each other silently, before Kyo broke the silence. "So… what are we going to do now?" he asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.

Yuki sighed, looking away form Kyo. "I don't know what were going to do…"his voice dropped to a whisper. "I know what I would like though."

Kyo, being the cat in the zodiac, had exceptionally good hearing and looked towards Yuki thoughtfully. "What is it that you want Yuki?" he asked, hoping that it was the same thing he wanted.

Yuki adverted his gaze, not wanting to look in the delectable red pools. A blush spread across his face and down his as he shivered.

Kyo scooted closer and wrapped the blanket around him, pulling the violet eyes teen against his chest so that they could share the warmth of the blanket. "Please Yuki," he whispered in his ear. "Tell me what you want," 'I may be able to give it to you,' he added mentally.

Yuki sighed and buried his face in Kyo's chest. His words came out mumbled but Kyo could still understand what Yuki was telling him. "I… I want… to stay like this… in your arms."

Kyo tightened his embrace and ran a hand through Yuki's soft, sliver hair. "That is what I want too…" he whispered, searching deep inside himself. He found something that he had always been buried and that he had chosen to ignore for too long now. He could ignore it no longer. "I love you, Yuki," he said. That was the first time that he had told anyone that he loved them, and it sort of scared him.

Yuki froze, unsure what to do. "Yo-you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. "Why…What…How?" he was completely stunned. No one had ever spoken those words to him, and to hear them coming from Kyo was… surprising to say the least.

Yuki could feel Kyo tensing up, waiting for him to respond in something more like a complete sentence. He risked glancing up and saw Kyo staring down at him watching him intently. Yuki saw love shining in the red eyes and he couldn't help but melt in them. "I… I love you too, Kyo," he tilted his head upwards and kissed him gently, his lips massaging Kyo's.

Kyo pulled Yuki closer and deepened the kiss. He broke away when the need for oxygen was too great, gasping for air. He kissed Yuki's forehead. "I'm glad that we feel the same way." He wrapped the blanket again around them and lay down, pulling Yuki against him. "Let's sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Yuki."

"Night Kyo." Yuki cuddled up and feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.

------------------

Yuki was the first to wake up in the morning. He tried to stretch his cramped limbs but found himself pinned down by something. He rolled over and saw Kyo, last night came rushing back to him. He smiled. "Kyo?" he poked the sleeping teen. "Kyo? Come on Kyo, wake up."

Kyo rolled over, leaving his side exposed.

Yuki couldn't help it. That side was just to tempting so he started to tickle the exposed side.

Kyo woke up with a scream. "What the hell are you doing, you damn rat?"

Yuki smiled, laughing. "Your side was exposed…" another fit of laughter hit him. "… I just had to tickle you…"

Kyo glared. "Don't do THAT!"

Seeing his angry face, Yuki doubled over in laughter. "You… should… see… your… face…" he managed to get out before collapsing on the floor.

Kyo stood up, seething with anger, he began to walk away, when a gust of cold air reminded him of his nakedness and the fact about the door. He reached down and stole the blanket that was unsurprisingly wrapped around Yuki, and he wrapped it around himself. "You make fun of me, so you get no blanket," he stated with a grin.

Yuki stared up at Kyo with his violet eyes full of mischief. "You just want me naked and on the floor, don't you?"

Kyo blushed. "Yup. Naked and willing, that's how I like my whores."

Before he knew what had happened, Kyo was flat on his back with Yuki straddling his hips. "Take it back, or I'll tickle you into oblivion," he threatened, wiggling his fingers to show how serious he was.

"Nope, not going to," Yuki's hand crept closer to his side and Kyo couldn't take the chance of being tickled again. "Alright! Alright!" he screamed. "You're not a whore," his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "You're my lover."

It was now Yuki's turn to blush. He leaned down and kissed Kyo. "C'mon, lets get dressed and go shopping for door paper. We need to fix that damn door before Shigure gets home," he walked to his room to get dressed.

30 minutes later when both boys were ready they headed out to the snow covered world. Yuki was in paradise, he ran and whirled in the snow, enjoying the feel of the cold substance on his skin. He reached down and took a handful, careful so that none showed, took aim and fired.

Kyo was walking ahead, letting Yuki frolic in the snow when something wet and cold hit him in the neck. The thing started to fall and went down his coat neck and against his warm back. He shivered. "You are going to pay for that," he started to chase his new lover around in the snow.

Yuki turned and ran away as fast as he could. He glanced back and saw that he had a good head start over his boyfriend so he risked reaching down and grabbing another handful of snow. He lopped it over his shoulder and hoped that it hit him again, this time in the face.

As the snow hit Kyo again, he found a new energy to get Yuki. He ran for all he was worth and gained a lot of ground. Finally he was close enough to tackle Yuki to the ground. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he leaned over and gently kissed his lips. "Or else I might have to punish you."

Yuki grinned and grabbed another handful of snow, and slammed it in Kyo's orange hair. "Is that so. What are going to do to me?" he asked innocently.

Kyo pulled himself up and stood. He looked down at Yuki with a serious face. "Well…" he contemplated. "I guess I'm going to have to stop kissing you."

Yuki was stunned, he couldn't lose this when it had just started. "I'll be good," he told his boyfriend with down cast eyes.

Kyo couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He sat in the snow beside Yuki and kissed him gently. "Did you really think that I would be able to stop kissing you," he looked straight into those mesmerizing violet eyes. "I could never stop this. You mean too much to me… and you taste too good," he added as an after thought.

The two teens spent the rest of the day in each others company all around town. They surprised a good deal of store owners who had become accustomed to throwing them out when they became to rowdy. It surprised the owner of the paper door store that she fainted when they walked out without her having to raise her voice once.

On the way home the two had a serious talk. They had to figure out how to break the news to the others that lived with them.

"Are we going to tell them?" Kyo asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Yuki sighed. "As I told you before, I'm not sure. I think that we should tell Shigure and Miss Honda. They have the right to know, and I think that they would figure it out when we don't fight as much and we are kissing around the house."

Kyo laughed. "What would Tohru say if she walked in on us kissing in the kitchen one morning? That would be so bad. I believe that you are right and that we should tell them but we have to keep this from the rest of the family. Akito would totally flip his lid if he ever found out."

"Alright so we are agreed to tell Shigure and Miss Honda, then," he glanced up as they approached the house. "It looks like we are going to be having that conversation soon. They are home," he pointed to the car in the driveway.

Kyo groaned.

They entered the house and sat their other housemates down, and told them what they had discovered. (minus a few details. coughsexcough) They were surprised that Shigure and Tohru were very supportive and promised not to tell Akito.

So Kyo and Yuki spent many years together and when Akito died, they got married and adopted two children, one girl and one boy. Kima and Yaniko.

The End.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that.

Thanks to KawaiiMegami86; XwildfiregirlX; Dark Angel Of Fire Ice; Enigmus; chibichibi-neko; and Jaganshi1019.

To Jade Higurashi if you go to absoluteanime(dot)com you will find out the everything about any character you want. Yuki does have silver hair according to them and I always follow by what they say cause it is very exceptional.

Thank you to blackkaosrose and ichie-chan who have read my other stories and the inuyasha one should be updated soon. My beta is really slow and I am not sending anymore chapters to her.

And a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to CharyBarry and yamisetogirl. You two are amazing and I hope to keep you happy with more stories. You have never missed a chapter in amy of my stories and I love that you both accept me the way I am. A perv and all. Friends like you two are hard to find, and I always respect your input.

Farewell till my next story

Biku-san


End file.
